


Stars Crossed 2: World on fire

by EmisonandMaleoFan, RainsDownInAfrica



Series: SuperStarverse [2]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Multiverse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29745237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmisonandMaleoFan/pseuds/EmisonandMaleoFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainsDownInAfrica/pseuds/RainsDownInAfrica
Summary: A Supergirl and Star Girl crossover, with AU takes on characters and stories. What if...?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Beth Chapel & Pat Dugan & Yolanda Montez & Rick Tyler & Courtney Whitmore, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Pat Dugan & Courtney Whitmore, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: SuperStarverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996762
Kudos: 3





	1. The battle for Newark

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after the events of Stars Crossed.

Earth-2.

Blue Valley.

Pat Dugan's house.

‘’Let’s go, Court, we’ll arrive later to the class!’’ Yolanda Montez yelled at her girlfriend, Courtney, who was spending an incredible amount of time getting prepared.

‘’A moment! I’m almost there.’’ Courtney put a hair clip in her hair to finish the job and then looked herself in the mirror. There she was, the blue shirt she was wearing over the blue short jeans perfectly fit her body. She was feeling really comfortable, and happy. Not that she loved school or anything, but having Yolanda by her side for the day? Definitely a win. 

Courtney went to open the door but as she did it, the cosmic staff started to fly around, like crazy.

‘’Hey! Stop!’’ Courtney tried to control it, but the staff wasn’t responding to her.

‘’What’s happening?’’ Yolanda asked, while Courtney somehow managed to stop the staff and then exited from the bathroom.

‘’I don’t know, staff started to fly around for no reason.’’ Courtney shrugged, then leaned in to kiss Yolanda.

‘’It got nervous?’’ Yolanda said, while hugging her better half after the kiss.

‘’Yeah, I don’t understand it sometimes…’’ 

‘’What if it’s jealous of us and didn’t want you to come at me?’’ Yolanda murmured.

‘’Don’t be stupid, c’mon!’’ Courtney laughed, and so did her girlfriend. Afterwards, Courtney placed the staff under the bed and exited the room, running hand in hand with Yolanda

‘’Hey, you two! Don’t you want breakfast?’’ Pat asked once they got down, but Yolanda and Courtney both said no with their head and went out.

They had a class to attend.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Earth-2

D. E.O

Director John Jones, in the form of his human alter ego Hank Henshaw was holding a meeting with his agents. 

‘’We have received some signalations of strange terrorist attacks in many cities around the world. Bangkok, Budapest, Bordeaux in France. And others. The attackers have been identified as killer robots. According to our algorithm, Newark in New Jersey might be one of the next cities to be attacked. We’re flying there now, immediately, if anybody has questions, talk now or never.’’

The room went absolutely silent for ten seconds, and then Director Henshaw with a round of applause shook the situation.

‘’Let’s go! Let’s go!’’

The agents went to prepare themselves and so did the Director, in his office. After 30 seconds, he was already done preparing thanks to his powers, and he heard the door opening.

‘’What’s up, Agent Danvers?’’ J’onn asked, without even turning around. He just knew it was her.

‘’Nothing. It’s just… I have a bad feeling about this mission, Sir. I don’t know why.’’

‘’I understand your concerns, Agent. But we don’t get to ask ourselves what it’s going to be. In our line of work, the only easy day was yesterday.’’ J’onn put a hand over Alex’s shoulder and then pat her twice, before going out with her.

They had a plane awaiting.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Blue Valley High School, that afternoon. 

After the school day was over, Courtney, Beth Chapel, Yolanda and Rick Tyler, known to the world for their aliases Stargirl, Dr. Mid-Nite, Wild-Cat.

The four of them, who had just started being called the Justice Society were heading straight to their cave, where the spiritual leader, Pat Dugan was waiting for them. 

‘’You finally made it.’’ Pat said, as he was fixing some parts of his alter-ego, the robot Stripe. ‘’It’s everywhere.’’

‘’What?’’ The four guys asked at the same time.

Pat put on the television, showing the guys what was happening in Newark, New Jersey. 

‘’Is that the military?’’ Courtney asked.

‘’Probably some kind of special force. They don’t look as normal military.’’ Rick replied.

‘’What are they doing there? And what attack on Newark is the news talking about?’’ Yolanda was curious.

‘’Wait, wait, oh my… are those….?’’ Rick made a step closer, looking at the TV.

‘’Robots? I’m seeing the special force taking on… robots? Like in I am a Robot?’’ Beth asked, as she scanned the robots through the television.

‘’I don’t think they are just robots.’’ Pat said.

‘’Infact, they aren’t. The glasses are telling me that they are an alien species of android called Manhunters. Oh, they are also very dangerous.’’ Beth kept going.

‘’Start with that next time.’’ Tyler jokingly said, then caressed Beth’s hair.

‘’Stupid…’’ Beth called Rick by his name and then Yolanda took the word.

‘’Courtney! The staff was probably warning you about this earlier today!’’

‘’I think it too.’’

As they were talking, a red blast hit the camera and the tv signal went off. 

‘’Whatever… we gotta go there. Those soldiers will not make it.’’ Pat finished to fix Stripe and turned to the boys. 

‘’Suit up.’’

\------------------------------------------------

The battleground was already full of casualties. More than three thousand DEO agents had arrived in New Jersey to fight the Manhunters. Half of them are already gone. Vanished cause of the red blasts the killing robots were launching at them.  
It was a frightening sight. They were skilled, prepared, armed till the teeth and yet they were no match for them. DEO Agents found themselves dislocated everywhere in the battlezone. 

‘’No man escapes the Manhunters.’’

‘’No man escapes the Manhunters.’’

‘’No man escapes the Manhunters.’’ 

They were repeating it altogether as their devastation kept going. Building after building, man after man.

‘’Agent Danvers, do you copy?’’ Director Jones called for her agent n.1, receiving no reply.

‘’Alex.’’

No response.  
No response at all.  
Time seemed to have slowed down for the Martian Manhunter as he couldn’t hear Alex’s voice. He knew that more of one hundred and fifty of his men had already lost their life. He was just praying that she wasn’t one of them at that point.  
He couldn’t lose her.  
The Director isolated himself from the rest, found repair behind a car and sat there. His eyes turned red as Mars itself, his senses became more acute, perceiving every person in the area.  
Until among many fishes, a whale.  
J’onn had found her heart, it was still beating. 

He used his superspeed and followed the heartbeat where it led, until he found Alex, many miles away, unconscious, with a gun aimed at her head. 

‘’No man…’’

J’onn tried to unleash every single bullet in his gun against the back of the robot but it wasn’t working. Nothing worked against men. Nothing human.

‘’No man escapes…’’

Seeing the situation, J’onn was forced to do something that he wished he shouldn’t have done ever again. Especially in public.  
A red aura surrounded him, all of a sudden, his entire body shifted into his natural martian form.  
So he blitzed forward and cut in twice the hostile alien thanks to his Martian Vision, very similar to Superman’s heat vision.

‘’No man escapes the…’’’

‘’The Manhunter.’’ J’onn finished the phrase for him, then he shifted back to his Hank Henshaw’s form and went to check on Alex. Hank put two fingers on her forehead and used his telepathic powers to send a message to her head, to wake her up. 

‘’J’onn?’’ His eyes were still closed when he heard her voice. And as they reopened, he saw Alex hugging him. J’onn’s arms wrapped around her instantly, as he took a deep breath. 

‘’How are you feeling?’’ 

‘’Alive. More than I could wish until thirty seconds ago, or so.’’

In the meantime, in the upper street, the JSA had arrived and was brilliantly taking on the Manhunters.  
Hourman’s strength guided by Dr. Midnite’s knowledge was literally devastating. The perfect definition of balance between power and control.

‘’Hey, you copied my design!’’ Pat shot five missiles at the Manhunters incoming, ending ten of them.

Stargirl and Wildcat were slaying thanks to their combos and the infinite power of the cosmic staff. 

It was a majestic work of a group, but after one hour, something started to change.

‘’Guys… I’m… losing power. How is it that there are still of these robots coming?’’ Tyler whispered, tired.

‘’I don’t know, it looks like they are infinite.’’ Pat said, hopelessly.

‘’They are not, but they went in mass.’’ Beth added.

Despite being superior to the enemy, the JSA was starting to lose hope of winning the war.

\------------ 

‘’Alex, there are too many of them and they are simply… powerful. I’ll have to go full Manhunter from now.’’ 

‘’But if you reveal yourself now you will be...arrested…’’’ Alex said, shaking her head. 

‘’There’s no other way.’’ The Martian broke the hug and then began the process of shapeshifting.

‘’Wait, J’onn. There is another solution…’’

‘’What solution?’’ The Emerald Giant asked her.

‘’You know…’’ Alex murmured.

‘’She’s not ready, Alex’’ J’onn shook her head.

‘’If you go by yourself, you’ll probably win, but I’ll lose you…’’ Alex said, a tear on her eye.

‘’Better me than all the squad, at this point, Alex.’’

‘’No way, Sir. I’ve followed her progress daily and she’s more than ready for taking on her first serious mission. Please, believe me.’’

J’onn stopped the shapeshifting process, and remained Hank Henshaw. The reply Alex needed.  
So the DEO Agent pressed a button on a watch attached to her right wrist, and it turned blue.  


A red ‘’S’’ painted at the center.

The last hope for Newark, and probably, humanity.


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The DEO, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter and the JSA face the Manhunters, right before meeting a new hero...

Thirty minutes before.

Noonan's Café

''You know, I really think that this project I'm working on can make the difference, Kara.'' 

''Lena, with your brain, I'm one hundred percent sure that you are going to change the world from one day to another.'' The blonde woman replied, smiling like the sun itself.

''I will be on your side on that once I'll accomplish it.'' Lena replied, trying to stay humble. She really had changed a lot, in those months.

''I'm just saying...'' Kara Danvers approaches the coffee cup to her lips and drinks a bit. ''You must believe more in yourself!'

''Kara... look at the TV!'' The breaking news just interrupted every other program and in a matter of seconds, Lena and Kara found themselves watching the fight between the Manhunters and the DEO.

''What's going on there?'' Lena asked, as Kara was speechless, praying for her beloved sister. She was told not to intervene while she's working, but the more the battle was going on, the more it was difficult for her to resist.

''I guess we will discover it very soon.'' All of a sudden the transmission stopped and the TV went all grey. Kara's heart missed a beat, and her hand trembled. Coffee cup collapsed down to the ground. ''i am sorry! I am so sorry, God I'm such a mess..'' Kara told the waitress, that, however, kept her cool about it. 

''It's okay Kara, I will repay it.'' 

‘’It’s just… my sister is there.’’ 

‘’You will see everything will be just fine. I’m sure.’’ Lena gently placed her nivea hand over Kara’s one. She really had changed a lot since Supergirl saved her.

‘’I hope so…’’ Kara relaxed into her soft touch and then closed her eyes for a bit, finding a little relief, before her super-watch rang. She knew it was the moment. 

‘’I have to go, now, Lena.’’

‘’I understand, call me when this is all over.’’

‘’Sure, we’ll catch up!’’ Kara’s hands slowly divided from Lena’s one and she ran outside of the bar, once she was at a safe distance from eyes she broke her purple shirt in two, and then flew up, up, and away, at the speed of light towards the signal. If Kara had to be honest, she was just waiting for Alex to call.

\---------------

Once she arrived onto the battleground, she immediately reached for her sister.

‘’Are you okay?’’ Kara asked, lowering herself to caress Alexandra’s shoulder.

‘’Yes, I am,but you and J’onn need to go now.’’ 

‘’No way I am leaving you without protection.’’ Kara said, looking for the other alien’s approval.

‘’I will be good, Kara. J’onn trained me for this, but you two now have to kick these robots asses!’’ Alex told her sister, but she was already getting up again, strong and wilful as always. Her blaster charged. 

‘’Go Kara, show the world who Supergirl is.’’ Alex said, proudly staring at her sister.

Kara nodded and then flew towards the middle of the battle, J’onn in the meantime stayed back and looked over Alex for the last time before turning into the Martian Manhunter for the first time before her eyes.

‘’Well, we can definitely stop playing Mulder and Scully now. Who could ever imagine Mulder was an alien?’’ Alex asked.

‘’Only people who were disposable to believe.’’ 

‘’I still want to believe.’’ Alex said, nodding.

In the meantime, Supergirl had already destroyed half of the Manhunter’s army thanks to her amazing abilities. Heat vision, freezing breath and the ability to blitz them thanks to her supersonic speed in flying made her too strong for the androids, and someone on the ground noticed it.

‘’Did you call her?’’ A relieved Pat asked Courtney.

‘’I thought you called her!’’ Courtney replied to her Dad.

‘’Chuck is telling that she is not the Supergirl we knew on the other Earth.’’ Doctor Mid-Nite's words.

‘’I didn’t hear nothing.’’ Rick added.

‘’That’s because Chuck only speaks with me, stupid!’’ 

‘’’You must be fun at parties.’’ Rick said, almost laughing.

Things were slightly different now that Supergirl and Martian Manhunter had joined the party. They were not only taking down the opponents but also letting them to gain breath, before running into the battle once again. 

‘’Shall we?’’ Courtney asked her friends.

‘’Fine by me.’’ Hourglass was reversed, and time started to pass.

Beth fixed her glasses and Stripe’s cannons were fully charged again. So they joined the Martian and the Kryptonian into the battle.

\-------------------------

Not so far away, Alex and the DEO were fighting a resilient group of Manhunters in the streets but things weren’t going as expected....

‘’Donovan! Noo!’’ Alex saw one of the best DEO agents fall to the ground after he’d take a fatal blaster hit for her. 

‘’Go Alex, go…. run until you can.’’ Donovan told her with his last breaths. 

‘’i… I can’t… I’m prepared to face anything.’’ Alex rose up and ran against the Manhunter, and she blasted him right in the middle of his mechanical body. She did the same with another, and then another one, but at some point she found herself completely surrounded by enemies.

‘’If this has to be the end of me…’’ Alex closed her eyes, and she just took a bomb out of her belt. She was ready to explode if that would have brought all those Manhunters with her. 

‘’Goodbye, Kara.’’ The bomb dropped from Alex’s hands as the Manhunters were almost at her neck, and it exploded. 

Destroying everything for miles, including any kind of Manhunter in that zone.

‘’What? Where am I? Is this paradise?’’ Alex asked, as she was literally touching the clouds.

‘’OH MY GOD!’’ Alex continued, after she looked down at the entire NYC area from the sky. 

‘’I most certainly hope this hasn’t put you off flying. Statistically speaking, this is the safest way to travel, you know, Agent Danvers?’’ 

Alex didn’t even have time to realize that she and J’onn were already going down, reaching the ground safely. 

‘’Thank you, Sir.’’ Alex said, really moved, and then hugged J’onn.

‘’Your sister heard your words, and she sent me there. Luckily, I got there in time.’’

On the battleground, the JSA with Supergirl had made a clean sweep. The only Manhunter remained, had just been destroyed by a Yolanda’s superkick, after Courtney with her staff had destroyed half of his body.

‘’Game over.’’

Pat looked around and as he saw no other Manhunters coming, he raised his arms in sign of victory. 

Supergirl did the same, complimenting them for how they fought.

Her smile was brilliant, incredible, and was the first thing the cameras got it once they were fixed.

She was the face of that great victory. The new icon. And that symbol on her chest surely didn't go unnoticed. 

\------------------------

Alex and J’onn, on the other hand, had to face the struggle of all the agents they lost. J’onn should have written many letters from the day on, and despite the sweet flavour of the victory, he was still a little sad. 

‘’Alex, since I’ll do what I do… forget me. Sell me out, if needed. Betray me. Say that I always lied to you.’’

‘’Sir, the only lie would be saying those things.’’

‘’It’s necessary. I violated the rules. An Alien can’t be the leader of the DEO.’’

‘’I don’t accept it.’’

‘’It’s okay, Director. Hunting me will be your first goal from now.’’

‘’Why should I do this?’’

‘’Because I can endure that, until it keeps you safe.’’

A group of DEO agents, who had seen him transforming into the Manhunter and then again into Henshaw approached him and proceeded to arrest him, but J’onn made himself intangible and then flew away. 

The agents aimed their guns at the sky, but Director in Charge Alex Danvers told them to not engage, then dismissed them, allowing them to go back to their families.

After some seconds, Kara joined Alex and hugged her from behind as she watched J’onn going away. 

‘’I’m so glad you are okay, Alex…’’ Kara’s head rested over her sister’s one. ‘’Alex…?’’

‘’I’m glad to be alive too.’’ She murmured. ‘’But now J’onn is in trouble.’’

‘’We will help him out, I swear.’’ And Alex knew that Alex never lied. 

\---------------------

After some minutes, the JSA approached the DEO’s brand new Director and Supergirl on the streets for the final aftermath and salutes.

‘’Supergirl!’’ Courtney yelled at the blonde superhero.

‘’Supergirl?’’ Kara replied.

‘’Yes, this is how you should be called!’’ Courtney told Kara.

‘’I was thinking about something different, actually, what about… Powergirl?’’ Rick added.

‘’No! I hate it. Supergirl is dope!’’ Courtney fought back.

''Yes, I like Supergirl too. She's not only powerful, she's super in every sense!'' Beth said, convinced.

‘’I guess I’ll go with Supergirl, then…’’ Kara smiled at Courtney and Beth, then nodded.

‘’Someone has any idea about what those things were doing here and why they attacked Earth?’’ Pat asked everyone.

At that moment, something strange happened. 

A thud.

A new figure had made his appearance to the scene. 

‘’Oh God, is he another enemy?’’ Pat asked, very tired.

‘’I represent no harm, Pat Dugan.’’ The man wearing an all blue costume with a golden helmet and a great cross at the center of his demise replied.

‘’Wait, how do you know my name?’’

‘’Knowledge is… my field. You may never heard of me until now, but I saw all of you. I saw your future. I’ve come to warn you and Earth are in grave danger.’’ The Stranger explained..

‘’Who are you and why should we believe you?’’ Pat kept asking him.

‘’My name is William Dey. Nine month ago I inherited Nabu's helmet. A story for another day.’’’ So, he took the helmet off and showed it to the JSA. ‘’As you can see, I am a man, like you. And I want to help you save our planet.’’

‘’What kind of danger are we talking about?’’ Kara asked, arms crossed.

‘’An organization called the Lord Of Chaos has targeted Earth. They say this planet is beyond redemption and it can’t be saved. Wars, illnesses, poverty for the vast majority of people. They sent the Manhunter to do the job, but they won’t stop.’’

‘’Then they’ll find us just right here, disposal to fight for our home. I don’t know who they think they are but still believe in this world. It has many good things. And there are many good people, disposable to change things. We probably don’t have all the answers or solutions, but at least we have… Hope. And that’s always a great base.’’ Supergil replied.

‘’Wow, she’s so cool also on this Earth…’’ Beth murmured.

‘’I appreciate your optimism, Supergirl, but like I said…’’ William put the helmet back on. ‘’I saw everyone’s fate and you, as a team, eventually fail to save the world.’’

‘’But what are we supposed to do then?’’ Doctor Mid Nite asked.

‘’I have an idea. But you’ll have to believe the impossible.’’

‘’I’m a man with an hourglass that gives him powers for one hour among aliens and Gundam-like robots, what could surprise me at this point? Rick made it clear.

‘’Just trust me.’’ William asked them.

‘’I do. We… do, William.’’ Supergirl replied. ‘’Is that your only name?’’

‘’You can also call me… Doctor Fate.’’


End file.
